The Birthday Wish
by LunaLovegood24
Summary: What does the son of Hermione and Severus want for his fifth birthday and what does Severus have to say about it? Extreme fluff D


IDisclaimer: Gimme a J! Gimme a K! Gimme an R! What's that spell? Not my name (dangit, I could use the money)./I

"Mummy, mummy, mummy! Wake up, wake up, wake up!" Sebastian Snape (the four-year-51-week-old son of Hermione and Severus Snape) yelled at his mother as he jumped on her bed.

"I'm up, I'm up. Now what is it you wanted?" She yawned.

"Guess what? In a week, I'm gonna be five!" he exclaimed as he held up five of his little fingers to his mom.

"Yes, I know." She chuckled. I"_How could I forget trying to push you out of me for twelve hours,"__/I_ she thought to herself. "So what does a young man like you want for his fifth birthday?" she asked.

At this Sebastian's face lit up. "I wanna be a big brother like James! He says it's a lot of fun. There's a lotta important stuff big brothers gotta do. At least that's what his daddy told him. I want a baby brother, or even a baby sister. I wouldn't mind a girl. Uncle Ron says that protecting a little sister is important, too. So yeah," he happily exclaimed.

Hermione had a smile on her face.

"Seems like you really thought about this. Would you be ready to help if we gave you one, not saying that's what you'll get?"

"I'd help a whole bunch, like James does. Please?" he pleaded.

"Alright, I have to talk to your father later. If not a baby brother or sister, what else? I know that you have been eyeing the new I_Junior Broom 5000/I _that James got last year. You will be big enough to start flying now."

"Yeah! That would be so cool! I would be able to fly with James and Uncle Harry and Uncle Ron. Does Daddy have a broom, 'cause that would be so cool if he did? Has Daddy ever played on a team like Uncle Harry or Uncle Ron? Oh, we could play on teams. Why don't you fly, Mummy? Uncle Ron and Uncle Harry says you don't like brooms or flying. Why not, flying is fun? Daddy could teach you if he has a broom. I've only seen him fly a couple of times, and I would love to fly with him. Do you think he would fly with me? That would be awesome!" He was almost jumping up and down on the bed, talking very fast with a very big smile.

"Okay, okay. We'll talk about it. Now go downstairs for breakfast and wait for your father and me. We'll be down in a little while." She chuckled. Her son was so much like her with the non-stop questions it was scary.

"Okay, Mummy." He ran out the room. As he was leaving, Severus stepped out of the bathroom with a towel around his waist.

"I'm almost surprised that he didn't wave his hand in the air with all those questions," he said with amusement in his voice.

"Ha-ha. Did you hear what our son wanted for his birthday?"

"Yes. He looks up to Potter's son quite a lot. A broom would be acceptable. What do you think?"

"You know me and flying. But he does look up to James and would love it. What about his other wish?"

At this Severus slightly blushed. "I, um… I wanted to talk to you about that. I, uh… was thinking along the same lines as Sebastian for my birthday gift."

"I'm sorry, but you'll need to talk to your mum about a baby brother or sister." She cheekily smiled.

He glared at her. "You know what I mean."

"You want another baby?"

"A little girl who looks just like you, or another son; I would not be picky."

"You're serious." She smiled.

"I am. In fact, let's start this morning," he whispered as he started to kiss his way down her neck. She moaned and leaned into him. She pulled away reluctantly.

"As much as I would love to continue, and believe me I really want to, our son is waiting downstairs for us."

"Alright," he sighed as he pulled away. "However, I expect us to finish later tonight."

"Count on it." She giggled as she kissed him sweetly on the lips.

center~~~~~~~~~~SS HG~~~~~~~~~~/center

_IOne Week Later/I_

The Potters, the Weasley clan, Luna and Neville, Remus, Tonks, and Teddy, and Albus and Minerva assembled at the Snape home to celebrate Sebastian's and Severus's birthdays. They gathered around Sebastian while singing 'Happy Birthday' to the now five-year-old. Severus glared at anyone who wanted to sing to him.

Sebastian was in heaven. All the people that he loved were here for him. And look at all those presents! After the cake was served, he got to open his presents. It was his family's tradition to wait to open the gift from his parents last.

Just as Severus went to pull Sebastian's present out to enlarge it, Hermione stopped him, stood up, and smiled as she was about to make an announcement. "I know that Severus didn't want any recognition for his birthday, but I wanted to give him his gift from me before Sebastian opens his gift from us."

Severus looked puzzled. What on earth would his gift have to do with his son's broom? He already had a broom, so that couldn't be it. He became even more puzzled when Hermione turned to him with no gift in her hand or anything to enlarge. "Alright, where is this gift that must be opened in front of everyone?"

She smiled and made him stand up. She grabbed his hand and placed his palm on her stomach. "Happy Birthday, Severus."

He looked slightly shocked.

"Are you certain? So soon?" he gently asked as he pushed slightly on her stomach.

She nodded.

"I found out last Saturday after you went downstairs. I had a feeling that I was pregnant and was going to do the test anyway that morning. I was going to tell you if I was right that night, but since you asked for your birthday, I decided to wait." She smiled. "It was a good wish on your and our son's part."

Severus gave her a genuine smile and hugged her.

"Thank you," he told her.

"Daddy, what'd ya get?" Sebastian yelled when his patience ran out. Everyone else was quiet with smiles on their faces. Before Severus could say anything, Hermione gave Sebastian a gift and told him to open it. Again this puzzled Severus.

Their son took the gift and opened it. It was a worn children's book. "It's my favorite book," he stated, puzzled.

Hermione smiled as she told him, "I heard it was a big brother's responsibility to read to his baby brother or sister."

Then it dawned on him. "You mean I'm gonna be a big brother?"

Hermione nodded.

Sebastian had the biggest smile on his face.

"Yes, Sebastian. Very soon you will read to your baby brother or sister." This time it was his father who spoke up. "You asked along the same lines as I did for my birthday." He smiled.

"You asked for a baby brother?" At this everyone chuckled.

"No, I asked for a baby daughter or another son," he told him.

"Oh, okay." He ran over to his parents and gave them a big hug. "Thank you for my birthday gift. I wished all week for a baby brother or sister."

His parents smiled and hugged him back.

"However, you have not opened everything from us," Severus told him as he took out the broom from his pocket and enlarged it.

"A I_Junior Broom 5000/I_! Wow! Thanks!" He sat there holding his children's beginner broom.

"You are welcome," his father said. "What about everyone else?"

"Oh yeah, thank you everyone!" A collective 'you're welcome' was heard around the room. He turned to his parents and hugged them as hard as a five-year-old could. "This is the bestest birthday ever!" he exclaimed as he ran out the door with James to play on his new broom, with Harry following them to watch.

Severus turned Hermione in his arms. "Five years ago you gave me the best birthday gift a man can receive: my family. Now on this birthday, you gave me another gift I will never forget. I might have to agree with our son. This is the 'bestest' birthday ever." He smiled down at her. He was curious, however, as to whether or not he would be given a son or daughter. When some pregnancy spells were cast, it would tell the sex of the baby. "Did you use the spell that told you the sex?"

"Maybe." She cheekily smiled.

"And…"

"You really want to know?"

He gave a mock glare.

"You, Severus Snape, will soon be the father of a baby…" She dramatically paused to tease her husband.

"A baby what, Hermione?"

"You will soon be the father of a baby girl, Severus."

A girl. Hermione was giving him a daughter. He gave her another genuine smile as he leaned down to kiss her. "This indeed has been the 'bestest' birthday ever. I love you my Hermione"

"I love you, too, Sev. Happy Birthday."

_IFin/I_

IAuthor's note: This is my first fanfic ever so please review! Many, many thanks to my beta Southern_Witch_69 who helped me big time (Stupid grammar ;) ). Thanks for reading! /I


End file.
